Commando (perk)
Commando is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that significantly increases the player's knife melee distance, allowing for a near-instantaneous forward dash of about three meters when striking a target. While the high speed of the dash frequently causes players to refer to it as a "teleport", the character model does in fact move through the intervening distance and the player is vulnerable throughout the dash and can be killed after initiating the strike but before successfully completing it. The dash will only trigger if the player initiates a melee attack with a valid target within dash range and approximately centered on screen; if the target is too far to the side or out of range, the character will simply make a regular knife swing instead. Additionally, while the dash will automatically correct for a small degree of movement on the part of the target, it is possible for the melee strike to miss if the target is moving too rapidly or if the player encounters an obstruction while dashing. Also bear in mind that the dash can trigger whether you are moving or not, and if you try to stab someone as they pass by a corner in which you are hiding, it can effectively pull you out of your cover. The Pro version (unlocked by making 20 melee kills with the perk equipped, including the knife, tactical knife and the riot shield) completely negates damage from high falls, which can be tactically exploited on maps with long drops such as Quarry, Favela, Skidrow, and Underpass. When paired with Lightweight, Marathon, and a pistol with a tactical knife, a player can rapidly move behind and through enemy lines and silently kill clustered enemies in quick succession. Trivia *The perk picture was seen in the Teaser trailer in early 2009. *Even with the Pro version of this perk equipped, the player will still make a bone-cracking noise when falling from a large distance. *With this perk equipped, players can sometimes make a successful melee attack through very light cover or over waist-high walls. This behavior is inconsistent and may be a glitch in the physics engine rather than intended design. *This is the only perk in the game whose normal and Pro versions are not directly related (the normal version increases melee range, while the Pro version eliminates the damage you take from falling). Nearly not directly related perks also are Scrambler and Steady Aim. *This roughly replaces the Bayonet from Call of Duty World at War. The Bayonet increases the range in the same way as Commando, but it also increases melee time considerably. *This perks extra melee distance can be compared to lunging with an energy sword in halo 3 in that the player is easily able to perform a nearly instantainious melee attack over a considerable distance. *The original pro version of the Commando perk was to improve the delay between melees, but was replaced by the tactical knife. *Commando can be used with Marathon very well. *This is a very commonly used perk because it and its Pro ability can assist a variety of playing styles. *In early pictures, it seems the perk was a Tier 1 perk. *Commando was not the first perk that enhanced melee capabilities. A scrapped perk from Call of Duty: World at War, named "Banzai", was also melee-based. Banzai, instead of increasing melee range, allowed the player to melee faster.http://wiihd.wikidot.com/rumor:082308-waw-perks *Commando is still active while stunned, although normal movement is hindered. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2